


Where Are My Socks?

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing that I came up with just because I like the friendship between Ashlyn Harris and Alex Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are My Socks?

"Where are my socks?" Alex whispered to herself as she got finished digging through her suitcase and moved towards her roommate's suitcase. 

“Alex, will you stop digging through my suitcase.” Ashlyn groaned as she laid in her bed and flipped through the tv channels as her roommate started searching her bag.

“I’m looking for my pair of socks. I had them at the last hotel.” The young forward explained as she continued to search the goalkeeper’s bag.

“And why would they be in my suitcase?” 

Alex shrugged. “You could have gotten them confused with yours?”

Ashlyn just rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Morgan.” 

Alex continued to dig in the suitcase until her knuckle hit something that wasn’t Ashlyn's soft clothes. She moved Ashlyn’s stuff to the side and saw the small box lying at the bottom of Ashlyn’s suitcase. She peaked over her shoulder to make sure the blonde wasn’t paying attention to her and picked it up. She carefully opened the box and her eyes went wide at what was inside.

“Holy Shit!” Alex exclaimed. 

Ashlyn looked up from the television and noticed the ring box that her friend had in her hand. 

Alex looked to Ashlyn and just held the ring up. “You weren’t going to tell me about this!?!” she yelled in excitement. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Ashlyn said simply.

“Nothing to tell?!” Alex said in disbelief and came running over to sit on the bed beside Ashlyn with the ring box still in her hand. “You have a GORGEOUS diamond ring in your suitcase and you want me to believe that there isn’t anything for you to tell me?”

“Well I’m not doing anything with it if that’s what you’re asking. I bought it a few months ago. I figured I would bring it on the trip just in case but the timing doesn’t feel right.” Ashlyn explained.

Alex’s shoulders visibly dropped and she looked disappointed. “What do you mean it doesn’t feel right? We’re about to win a World Cup tomorrow. What better way to make Ali’s night more complete then by ending it with this ring on her finger?”

“I don’t know, Alex. I just feel like she deserves more. It shouldn't be me asking her in the frenzy of everything. It should be when she and I can celebrate just the two of us. Give ourselves a moment to breathe. I might think about it around her birthday.”

Alex sighed and shut the ring box before getting up to put it back into Ashlyn’s suitcase. “Fine.” She huffed. “But it sure would be special to see one of my best friends and the person that admire most get engaged to the love of her life.” 

Ashlyn chuckled. “I didn’t know you thought that highly of Ali.” 

Alex shook her head and came to lay beside Ashlyn in the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight hug. “I wasn’t talking about her, idiot. Ali is pretty great, but you….Ashlyn Harris, you are the person that has pushed me to be my best. You’re the person I admire most.” 

Ashlyn just laid there stunned for a moment before pulling Alex in for a tighter hug and placed a kiss to the forward’s hair.


End file.
